


symphony of sorrowful songs

by sloppytozier



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: FinnxPoe - Freeform, M/M, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform, this doesn’t really happen at any given point in the sequel trilogy, uhh this some Sad Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppytozier/pseuds/sloppytozier
Summary: he lies in his graveand i know not wherethough i keep asking peopleeverywhereafter a mission gone wrong, finn is left without the love of his life.
Relationships: Finn/Poe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	symphony of sorrowful songs

he lies in his grave  
and i know not where  
though i keep asking people  
everywhere

\- górecki, symphony no3, movement 3 

Though the planet D’Qar was quiet and peaceful as usual, Finn knew that in the space beyond the small green planet, a battle raged on. It had been since the previous night, when a First Order Stardestroyer appeared out of nowhere. There was no time to evacuate, and no time to say any complete goodbyes. 

Poe had left as soon as the warning sounded in the residence hall. Planting a brief kiss on Finns cheek, and a hurried ‘I love you’, he rushed off, pulling his orange jumpsuit out of his closet, and running out the door, towards the hangar. BB-8 followed behind him, and Finn soon followed. 

“Poe? What’s going on?” Finn called, trailing behind the pilot and his droid. He was still groggy, but the sense of urgency was still very apparent. 

“First Order. They’re too close. We’ve gotta go and shoot ‘em down. It’s all right Finn. It’s routine. I’ll be back before you know it. I’ll be back, you hear me?” Poe briefly turned around, shooting a reassuring smile to Finn. BB-8 trilled at Poe, but was left ignored. 

The trio soon arrived at the hangar, where pilots rushed into their X-Wings. Most were speaking urgently with each other, some, like Poe, were accompanied by loved ones. Many were crying, pilots included. Finn could feel himself tear up, but before he could say anything, he felt a firm grasp on his shoulder. 

“Finn. Listen to me. I’m going to be fine. This is going to be fine, okay? We’re going to get those pesky troopers off of our turf, and we’re gonna be back by nightfall. Then, we’re going to have a nice dinner, just you and I, and I’ll take you stargazing. Please Finn, just be strong for me. I’m not as bad a pilot as you think.” 

Finn nodded, blinking the tears away. “I love you. So much.”

Poe nodded. “I know.”

“Fifteen minutes! Fifteen minutes until takeoff! Get ready!” 

“Hey, go record something for me, okay? I don’t take off until everyone else has. Just tell it to BB, and I’ll get him to play it for me when I land.”

—-

Hours later, there was still no word from the squadron. Friends and family of the pilots had gathered in the canteen, anxiously waiting for any news, any word. The pilots had been oddly quiet, and save for any plans of formation and attack from the squad leaders, there was not much that really revealed anything, other than advice to begin evacuation. 

Hours later, Leia emerged from the secluded situation room, betraying no good or bad news. Instead of calling for silence, she simply stood where all could see her, and waited for a hush to fall over the crowd. 

“The pilots are returning,” the general announced, her voice steady and clear. “There have been no fatalities, and they will all be arriving within an hour or two. However, they did not succeed in destroying the ship, only damaging the cannons and taking out TIE fighters. We are not at ease yet, and I do not want to give you all a false sense of relief. As soon as our pilots are back, we will begin evacuations, so I advise you all to begin gathering your things.”

A cheer erupted in the crowd, and Finns heart lept. Poe was safe! He was coming home! They would go star gazing, and have a night to themselves before the evacuation. 

But as the ships landed, Finn could tell there was something gravely wrong. 

—-

The ships that returned looked beat to hell, but that wasn’t the least of anyone’s concerns. Half were missing, yet there was no reason for this. The mission was a success, wasn’t it? Didn’t they come home? All of them? A tight knot in Finns belly began to grow, and he felt the impending urge to find the nearest trash dispenser. 

As he watched the pilots exit and rush to General Leia, who betrayed no worries, he knew something was gravely wrong. A couple pilots, namely Jessika Pava, a close friend of Poe’s, glanced at Finn, frowning slightly, before saying something to the general and motioning to him. 

Now, Finn felt a panic digging at him. He ran to the hangar, frantically searching the building for his lover. The building seemed to grow bigger, but the number of ships seemed smaller, and Finn felt the ground spin, much to fast for his taste. A great weight fell on his head, and he grabbed the closest droid to steady himself, as he screamed “Poe!”

He stood there, still frantically searching. The lush planet, known for its dense cover of trees, seemed to have no air. The room kept spinning, until Pava and Leia took his hands, kneeling next to him. 

“Finn.” Leia said gently, her gentle voice anchoring him to the ground, but not enough. “Poe was hit by a stray ship, one no one knew belonged to the First Order, just after they got all the cannons.” 

“That’s not true.” Finn shook his head, intently staring at Leia. “All the pilots made it back successfully. You said it yourself, General. He’s fine, he’s just not back yet,” he insisted, his gaze intense as he looked to Pava, who was beginning to speak.

“Finn, he’s dead.” She murmured solemnly, and he could now see the tears in her eyes. “His ship was blasted apart on our return. We had no idea that would happen. But he left you one last message for you. I have it here.” She removed a little stick and passed it to him, a sad smile on her face as she looked at his last words compressed in a small black plate. 

Finns lip trembled. Of course he knew. He knew when he wasn’t greeted with a bone crushing hug and a wet kiss. He knew when he didn’t see BB-8 rush towards him, with an exhausted pilot trailing behind him. As he let out a sob, Pava and Leia hugged him, holding him up as his legs failed. 

—-

Later, as he couldn’t sleep in his cold bed, he turned the switch on the transmission player. Suddenly, a blue hologram of Finn emerged, but he looked at peace.

“Hey Finn. The situation, I’ll admit, it doesn’t look so good anymore. They tricked us, and I just got hit. My seat ejection failed, and worst case scenario is now the only case scenario.”

“I just wanted to apologize. This goodbye is too short, just like the one this morning. I want to apologize for not being able to take you to my famed stargazing spot, or show you my secret yuzu berry patch. But most importantly, I’m sorry to miss out on you. I’ve loved you from the start, and I’ve never doubted myself on that, even in our world of uncertainty. I love you, now and forever.”

Suddenly, the transmission glitched, and now, through his tear filled eyes, Finn saw that Poe was crying too. The hologram of Poe heaved a sob, and he looked straight at Finn. 

“I don’t want to die,” he cried, gulping for air. “It’s getting smoky in here, and I don’t have much time left on this transmission. When you look at the stars, know I’m looking right at you, and I’m smiling. I don’t want to leave you. Finn, I love you so much. Pl-“

The transmission cut off, and the hologram disappeared. And Finn sat in bed, unable to move, or think. Feeling a wave of exhaustion, he turned his light off and fell asleep, alone, for the first time in ages. As he fell asleep, a quiet and tired voice, a painfully familiar one, murmured ‘sweet dreams, my love.’

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading this emo ass fic!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> tumblr- triggerhappyflyboi


End file.
